Boiler Room
The Boiler Room is the basement of the Dance Club. It is a place most notable for holding the last six editions of The Penguin Times, called the "Old News". This room can either be accessed from a speaker in the Dance Club, green door in the Cave, or via Elite Spy Phone or through a small manhole at the Plaza. Once through there you take the door on the left to the Boiler Room. The Boiler Room is the primary infrastructure of Club Penguin. History *According to the Book Room's Library book "Truth or Dare", the Boiler Room once had no electricity, and was dark (Just like in Penguin Chat 3). The "Keeper of the Boiler Room," or just the "Keeper", is a green puffle found on the bottom-right speaker of the Dance Club. The boiler was once broken by Herbert P. Bear in Mission #8. It also has the last six Club Penguin Times issues. It appeared in Penguin Chat 3, though it was secret then. Trivia *Unlike the Cave and the Mine, this room was not flooded during the 2007 Water Party, even though water was spilling underneath the entrance to the Cave. *During the release of Card-Jitsu Water the boiler room was completely flooded along with the rest of the underground area such as the Cave and the Hidden Lake. **The boiler room was flooded but for some reason electricity was still being used in Club Penguin. *Its not usually decorated for parties. *If you turn up the volume in the boiler room you can hear music from upstairs. *The appearances of the Boiler Room in Club Penguin and Penguin Chat 3, are extremely different. And in Penguin Chat 3, to access the Boiler Room, you had to go through the left speaker instead of the right. *13 pins have been hidden in the Boiler Room since 2006, more than any other room. *Its swf name is boiler. *As mentioned by Aunt Arctic, the boiler room contains ink and paper supplies. Parties *During the April Fool's Parties, the heater turned into a pot full of boiling water with a triangular sign that said "CAUTION: HOT". Also, on top of the Old News cabinet there was a timer, that after 30 seconds a box next to the pot would bust open and a Jack-In-The-Box would come out. *During the 2008 Water Party there was a big tank which was marked H2O. It held water because H2O is water. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Boiler Room had an Anvil Maker 3000 which gave you the anvil pin. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Boiler room had a Pin Maker 3000 which gave you the crown pin. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party, there was a 4th Year Anniversary Cake Pin. *During April Fool's Parties, the heater was crushed. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the boiler room had the Pin Maker 3000, which has made the Scorn Crest Pin. Pins *Baseball Pin *Snow Shovel Pin *Book Pin *Anvil Pin *150th Newspaper Pin *Crown Pin *Beach Umbrella Pin *4th Year Anniversary Cake Pin *Compass Pin *Brazier Pin *Cheese Pin *Scorn Crest Pin *Heavy Weights Pin Gallery Image:Old_Newspapers.PNG|The file cabinet with the old design of the older issues of The Penguin Times. File:Oldernewscurrent.png|Drawer with the new design of the older issues of Club Penguin Times. Image:Penguin_3_boiler_room.PNG|The Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. Image:Vintage Boiler Room.png|The Boiler Room without electricity. Image:100 Issue Boiler Room.jpg|The Boiler Room celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times. Image:Water_Party@Mine_pic.jpg|The Boiler Room during the 2007 Water Party. Image:Cpboilerrmaprilfools1.png|The Boiler Room 15 seconds after enter on April Fool's Day 2008, 2009 and 2010 Parties. Image:Medieval_Boiler_Room.PNG|The Boiler Room during the Medieval Party in May 2008. Also known as "The Smithy" during that party. Image:Boilerroomnews.PNG|The Old News icon accessible in the bottom right corner of the screen. Tehboiler.png|The Boiler Room's boiler underwater.png|During the Celebration of Water Medieval Party Boiler Room.png|Medieval Party 2011 SWF *Boiler Room *Dance-a-thon See also *Old News *Underground *Night Club *Map Category:Rooms Category:Places